Either Way, You’re Gonna Get Screwed
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: ELLIOT/JANITOR! Doing what he does best, Janitor spies. With homemade surveillance control, blackmail's always a viable option when colleagues do the dirty. So unless Blonde Doctor wants trouble, she must obey, or face the wrath..Smut Sex,Coarse Language
1. 1: What Elliot Did

_Sarah Chalke is sexy as hell, so I _had_ to do a story on her._

_Elliot is in a lose-lose situation. Either way, she's gonna get screwed._

_Set in Season 6, Episode 12: "My Fishbowl"_

_Upcoming sex scenes in later chapters_

_- - - - - - - - -_

"Janitor," Elliot said across the room. "What are you doing?"

The janitor looked startled. He didn't hear her come in and now she's caught him jerking off in one of the empty patient rooms.

Every doctor on staff had just put up photographs on a board for each of their patients' rooms and Ms. Wheeler was just discharged this morning, leaving the room empty.

Elliot stared the evil eye at Janitor.

"I was j –just," he stuttered.

"Is that my _photo_?" Elliot asked rather disgusted.

Janitor quickly shifted his hand behind his back; amidst all the chaos, he failed to take care of hiding the most incriminating fact.

Elliot might be blonde, but she wasn't stupid. She knew he was masturbating over a picture of her.

This would surely would the end for the janitor. Sexual harassment at just about it's worse…if only Elliot was still as weak and soft as a marshmallow like she was a couple years ago. Now she'd file a complaint for sure.

"You are _unbelievable_," Elliot turned around and walked out of the room pissed off.

The janitor shrugged as he went back to whacking off on Elliot's photo.

- - - - - - - -

Later that day, Elliot returned to that same room, where she found Janitor _once again_ in an unacceptable act. Why didn't he just lock the doors, anyway?! The visual of this bigfoot doing it to himself made Elliot queezie.

He was sitting on the chair near the window, his back to her, but still clearly stroking himself.

"Jerking off again?" Elliot asked with a temper.

The janitor laughed.

"Not the picture this time," he turned his head around with earphones and a big smile.

Elliot quickly raced over and saw him watching her having sex on his portable DVD player.

"Did you _tape_ me?" Elliot quipped, nearly screaming.

The camera zoomed in on the blonde doctor being drilled piledriver style. It looked like it was in one of the hospital rooms!

Elliot looked on at the screen in horror as she watched herself come; the camera panning into a close-up of her pleasured face moaning and screaming.

"I love how you call him "Dr. Turk"," the janitor said amiably.

"Oh, crap," Elliot said in terror as the camera panned out again, this time revealing Turk was the one fucking her.

"Carla's such a bitch," on-screen Elliot said. "I bet she's all sagged and gross by now. Stupid latina whores."

"By the way, were you drunk?" Janitor took the earphones out as he spoke jolly to her.

But Elliot wasn't drunk. She remembered it. And she was okay with it….but Carla wouldn't be.

"So how does this work?" Elliot asked the janitor hopelessly as she felt some tears swelling up.

"You take off everything from your bra to your panties and this little…surveillance problem goes away," Janitor told her.

"Okay," Elliot dropped onto the nearby patient bed, as if doomed by her fate as she stared blankly onto the roof.

She very slowly got around to pulling down her pants.

"Oh no," he said, as if having other plans. "In the janitor's closet."

The pair made their way to the closet as causally and coolly as they could, as not to grab any attention.

The second they opened and closed the closet door, the janitor grabbed her ass hard and took her in for a barbaric kiss that was so far from passionate it was like he'd only kissed gorillas before.

This was going to be the worst sex of Elliot's life…

She just hoped the janitor would run out of puff and quickly.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_Comments? Thoughts? I'd love to hear them – I read them all, so don't think they'll go unnoticed :)_


	2. 2: What Elliot Does

**Either Way, You're Gonna Get Screwed  
CHAPTER TWO  
**_Written: 13-14 February, 2010.  
Fourteen-month hiatus but the second chapter's finally here! Hope it's actually worth the wait._****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


Janitor broke the kiss, instantaneously digging further into Elliot's butt with both hands down her scrubs. Without warning or hesitation, he dug his two thickest fingers in her ass hole, and she squealed with the sheer unexpectedness. Typical Janitor to go there.

Elliot's alarming eyes didn't put the guy off and he only dug his fingers deeper inside, watching her face intently. He fidgeted them around inside for a moment that couldn't end sooner for Elliot. As he retracted them and let her tight pecker recuperate, Janitor held up the fingers to her nose. She could've gagged right there from the smell on them, wishing she hadn't taken that toilet break earlier.

"You know what cleans poo off the best?" Janitor asked, nonchalant at how vile the situation was. Elliot didn't say a word – just shook her head. "The human mouth."

Oh, God. This was _not_ good for Elliot. Her shit particles powdered the Janitor fingers and now he was going to make her suck it off. Her own excrement, for fuck sake! "Come on… open up," he watched her lips, that trembled with fear.

But Elliot accepted her fate. She slowly parted her lips and closed her eyes, overlooking that when you disable one sense, the others enhance. So as Janitor slid his shitty fingers onto her tongue, the taste was just as bad. Elliot felt sick enough with just the thought of this, and now was actually going through it. But just as she felt a twist in the pit of her stomach, the Janitor's fingers were gone. Back to his side, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"That's for Black Doctor," he explained himself.  
"What?!" Elliot finally had the nerve to speak up. Why? 'Cause she was pissed off at his "reasoning." He seriously just verged on scat because she got with Turk?  
"You called Scary Nurse-Wife a 'stupid Latina whore'," he furthered himself.  
"That was -- that was… private."  
"Oh, I know."  
"No, I… I didn't… Look, Turk tells me to be rough, okay?"  
"_Tells_?"  
"_Told_. He _told_ me to be." Janitor looked down on Elliot. Her mouth had gotten her in trouble again and he wanted her to admit that tape wasn't the first time she and Turk had been together. "Frick!"  
"I'll tell you what; I'll make a deal."  
"We do it and you won't tell, I know."  
"What?! No. Oh, man. That's -- that's very flattering but you're not my type." That was surprising. "Just take off your clothes and I'll…" he lowered his voice, indicating a lack of self confidence; "I'll tell you what from there."

It took Elliot some time to get it. Apparently she 'wasn't his type' and therefore he didn't wanna fuck her, but he _did_ wanted her naked, so that meant he'd probably just jack off _watching her_ or _on her_ or something.

Well, that's not exactly what happened. As Elliot stripped off her scrubs, Janitor did watch her, but he didn't yank his dick out or anything. More than happy with the body she had, Elliot pranced around in her bra and panties. As Janitor took a seat, she even brushed up against him with a near-on lap dance. All this in hopes he'd be sufficiently pleased. That he might, with some slim chance and a glimmer of hope, be content with Elliot's semi-nude body. But, of course, he wasn't.

"Hurry up," Janitor clapped his hands, emphasizing his demand. With an exaggerated sigh, Elliot slouched her shoulders and got it. Unclipping her bra with one hand, she cupped its material with her other as to cover her boobs as they would pop out. If she had to do this – had to strip for him – she was going to be as reluctant and difficult as she could.

The bra dropped to the closet floor, and Janitor immediately voiced his disapproval of Elliot's maneuver. "Put them down," he told her. "Put them down nowor everybody out _there_ sees _you_ like _that_," Janitor threatened willfully as he pointed to the door.

Elliot kicked her feet in a restrained tantrum, boiling on the inside.  
"Caboodle-hole," she muttered under her breath.  
"I heard that," Janitor said. "Bat ears," he tapped his lobes on either side, spontaneously telling yet another zany allegation.

And as Elliot drew her panties down and her body bent down with it, Janitor relaxed himself on the chair. With his demands being met, he could straddle back like a slob and watch Elliot like a perv. It was classic, ingenuity-aplenty, Janitor. Elliot gently stood out of her shoes and let her panties slide down to the floor as she stepped over them. Standing up tall, she again made haste to cover her private parts. But within another heartbeat, she stood down from her resilient stance. Janitor was only going to say something else and inevitably she'd comply once more. Better off to not refuse so that this whole ordeal could just be done with.

Elliot watched her hands tremble as they slowly crossed back, unmasking her vagina. It was a real pretty one, with some of the pinkest flesh you'll see and fun little trimming of her matching blonde pubic hair. Turk had fucked her up it not three hours ago.

She thought Janitor would be more than pleased, but instead it was almost a 180. As she finally worked up the fortitude to look at him, he wasn't looking back. Occasionally he'd steal a glance, but with a sex toy in hand and dick out, her body wasn't on his priorities. And for that, he was crazy. All his preposterous anecdotes and what-have-yous weren't as insane as him not watching Elliot in all her nude glory. No, instead he jerked off with a fucking fleshlight in hand and ignored her for the most part.

Elliot watched him not knowing what to think? Was she confused? Yes. What she angry? She didn't exactly want to admit it, but yes. He made her strip and gets off ramming his cock up some fake pussy? Seriously?!

But before Elliot could conjure up some witty, smart-ass remark, Janitor yanked his dick free from the fleshlight… and that's when it happened. She noticed his size. _Its_ size. It was difficult to make out fapping away inside that fake vag, but Janitor's dick was huge. The biggest her cute Connecticut butt had seen. No boyfriend compared. No patient compared. The fleshlight couldn't have been able to fit even a half of it in.

And in that instant, Elliot lost all justification… and all thought-process. She didn't care that he was this major weirdo who thrived on blackmail to live out his harassing fantasies. All her body and soul could give two fucks about was… well, _getting two fucks_ out of him. Out of _it_.

As her pussy dampened, yearning for his (somewhat suspiciously) massive wiener, Janitor lunged forward out of his chair in one foul motion. On his knees he scampered towards Elliot's feet, hand still stroking his dick, and dragged her right shoe below him. She watched him, knelt down a touch away, in complete awe. That's when Janitor thrashed his head up, grunting demon-like through his grinding teeth. Oh, how horrid it must have sounded to anyone passing by outside. Janitor's cock spewed over Elliot's once cum-scent-free shoe, but she felt no flicker of anything other than horny. This was a man not afraid to spill the beans on his shoe fetish. A man ignoring a gorgeous, sexy body and giving his load to a molded piece of plastic. Still, Elliot's hormones raged. She was too enticed and caught up in how well endowed Janitor was to care about his tendencies of avoiding her.

Unable to wait any longer, Elliot joined him down low, getting on all fours. She watched as his last thick string of cum dangled between his dick and the shoe. Eagerly, Elliot swiped her finger through it, breaking the goo free.  
"Take me in the bajingo," she pleaded to him with the most tempting of eye contact.  
"I… don't know what that is, but okay."

Thrilled, Elliot swiftly turned herself around so her rear met his face.  
"Here," she directed him, her arm back and hand pointing to what she _thought_ was her bajingo, and what we know as 'pussy.' But suffice to say in her misdirection Geography wasn't her strong suit, and she had just given Janitor his own "backstage pass."  
"You sure?" Janitor asked, surprised she'd be a willing anal participant.  
"Yeah," Elliot assured.

At no point were they referring to the same hole. And it was at the point that Janitor thrust his semi-stiff cock up her ass that Elliot found this out the hard way.  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! Wha--What are you -- UAAAGH… doing?" she screamed and squealed, carrying on for some time. "Get out. GET OUT! Not in there you FRICKING frick frick." But he didn't pull out. In fact, quite the contrary.  
"Be grateful," he clamped his hand over Elliot's mouth so her screams were muffled. "You said here; you got here." Janitor genuinely didn't realize his mistake. He just assumed Elliot wanted to back out because of differences – namely the difference in size of his monster dick and her tight ass.

Nevertheless, Elliot warmed to it. Cramming his cock deeper with each thrust, Janitor could feel the grasp that her walls had lighten. And he had successfully buried himself two thirds inside her before she had subsided enough to be given full mouth muscle privileges again. She only moaned now as he took his hand off her pipes and put it to good use, squeezing her butt cheeks.

In a moment of profound energy, Janitor pounded her body and rocked her world like it had never been rocked before. The pair gasped for air and moaned sounds of ecstasy together as he ploughed her ass with two full motions to every second. His grunts and her groans maximized and peaked like a well-written orchestra as they belted out the most abrupt of noises 'til they hit orgasm.

Elliot's body collapsed in a heap, her backside being held up only by Janitor, whose knees buckled and left him stumbling like a drunken sailor for a brief period. Before either could bother to appreciate it, Janitor shot his seed way, _way_ deep inside Elliot's ass. Her face lay flat on the floor with a dazed smile and giggle to go with it as she felt his fluid splashing about inside her.

Next thing, Elliot felt a fine object scribbling against her ass cheeks. Sure enough, looking back, Janitor was up to his antics. Marker-in-hand, he read out to Elliot what he had written on her butt; "Fucked by Janitor," he grinned.

But Elliot didn't care. She couldn't give a fuck, seeing as how he'd served her up with an almighty climax. His cock's size and recovery time from one ejaculation to the next had her head over heels and she was sold on this not being their one and only time.

"Phase one complete."  
"What?" Elliot asked, half in a trance-like state that was her own little world she could get lost in post-orgasm.  
"Phase two: Get Scary Nurse-Wife in here."  
"Wait – what?!" she snapped out of it. "You wouldn't."  
"Oh, I would," he said with a creepy smile. "Either she joins _or _she finds the tape at the nurses' station."

Resistance was futile. Elliot had to obey or he'd use his blackmail to its potential. And if there was one thing Elliot had learnt of this mysterious, peculiar, untrustworthy janitor, it's that he didn't bluff. Either way, someone had to get screwed…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of Chapter Two**

So tell me your thoughts! =)  
This is definitely a step up from the first chapter and there's probably a lot more smut than most would have thought there to be. For me, the best thing about writing Scrubs stories in particular is the characters. Being obsessed with DVD re-watch after re-watch, I feel like I know the personalities well, so I can capture the moment better and thus give a greater sense of flow to the storyline at hand.

Still, just 'cause I'm happy with how the chapter turned out, doesn't mean y'all will be. So I wanna know your opinion about whether this story will _sink_ or _swim_. Should I continue or not? Maybe some of your favorite/least favorite parts -- I always like to know that stuff.

…And that's about it!  
Thanks for reading!!!!!!! =) =)


End file.
